


The Anniversary

by missshirley



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: Chess Game, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshirley/pseuds/missshirley
Summary: Eugene and Katrina get in a fight so he goes to Whit's End to play chess with Jason.
Relationships: Eugene Meltsner/Katrina Meltsner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Anniversary

Jason Whittaker leaned forward in concentration. The shop was empty and he had finally convinced Connie to play chess with him. As it turns out, she actually wasn’t half-bad, but after winning 8 consecutive games, he needed some competition. 

At just that moment, Eugene came down from Whit’s office. He was obviously in a hurry, but Jason couldn’t resist calling out to him. “Hey Eugene! Care to give Connie a few tips?” 

Eugene veered quickly over to the table. He glanced at it and said, “Bishop to F4.” Before Connie could thank him, he had rushed outside. She shrugged and performed the suggested move. 

Jason leaned forward in concentration, trying to decide how best to counter the action. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Eugene walked through his front door. “Katrina?” He called, setting his keys and wallet down on the hall table. He walked into the kitchen and stopped short. Dishes were piled high above the sink and spilled out onto the countertop. It looked as though rice had exploded and covered the walls and ceiling. Meanwhile the floor was covered in what looked like grease of some sort. Katrina sat at the round wooden table in a daze. 

“Katrina! What happened?” 

She turned her head slowly to look at him. Whatever was on the floor dripped from her hair and had drenched the front of her blouse. 

She gritted her teeth as she responded, “That. Dog.” 

“Sparky?” 

“No, the one you brought home.” 

“What did Titus do?” 

“Titus,” she nearly spit the word, “is friends with the neighborhood strays. Guess who came visiting for dinner?” 

“Oh no.” 

“Oh yes. Someone left the front door open when he left this afternoon, and three dogs came running in while I was making dinner. One tripped me while I was carrying the gravy to the table. The rice cooker exploded because I couldn’t get to it in time, and the pot roast is now non-existent.” 

“Where did the pot roast go?” 

“Where do you think, Eugene? They ate it!” She shook her head in annoyance. “I’m going to go upstairs and take a shower.” 

Just then, Buck came in through the back door. He stopped short, “What, um what....” His voice trailed off and he merely stood there, gaping. 

Katrina rolled her eyes. “Do you even remember what today is, Eugene?” 

“I, uh -” 

“That’s what I thought. I’m going to go clean up. When I come back down, I want to talk to you.” Something in her tone was terrifying so Eugene didn’t respond. 

Katrina stomped upstairs and they heard her turn the shower on. Eugene peeked around the corner after her and Buck came up behind him. “What happened?” 

“I’m still not entirely sure.” 

“What is today, Eugene?” 

“Our anniversary.” 

“So, you do know?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why-” 

“Listen Buck, I think it would be imperative for us to leave. Now.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Just trust me on this one.” A frustrated scream and thump came from upstairs. “If you’re going to stay, call me when she calms down.” He grabbed his wallet and keys from the hall table and ran outside to his car. Buck listened, utterly confused, as Eugene started the car and drove away. 

The shower had ceased to run. Buck decided it would be best if he took Eugene’s advice, so he tried to creep away. 

“Buck.” Katrina’s tone was chilling. 

He stopped like a deer caught in headlights. “Yes Ms. Katrina ma’am?” 

“Was that-? 

“He took off, lit out.” 

“I told him I wanted to talk to him!” 

“Well I know ma’am. I was standing right over there when you said it, and I was standing right beside the steps when he grabbed his wallet and keys and rushed out the door like Satan was after him.” 

Katrina raised an eyebrow, “Like Satan was after him?” 

“Well, uh, I didn’t mean it quite like that.” 

“Uh-huh. Where did he go?” 

“When he drove off it looked like he was headed towards the park, but you know him, he’s liable to go to the college or Holstein’s or Whit’s End.” 

“Get the SUV started. I’m going to finish my shower.” 

“Yes ma’am, but...” 

“But what?” 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t follow him?” 

“Just what do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing.” He said, then muttered, “I wish I hadn’t said it.” 

Katrina heard, “Just start the car.” She turned, gripping her blue robe closely, and went back up the stairs. 

“Yes ma’am.” Buck went into the kitchen and grabbed the keys from the key rack. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Eugene parked his car outside Whit’s End. He sat in the silence of his car, relieved, but unsure of what to do. Connie knocking on his window helped him decide. 

“What is it Miss Kendall?” 

“Wrong move.” She stated bluntly. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“The move you told me to make! Now my queen is in danger!” 

“I’ll be in in a minute.” Eugene turned his engine off and rolled up the window. He exited the car, maybe chess would help calm him down. 

Jason sighed in relief as Eugene walked in and Connie unplugged the open sign. “Finally, the cavalry has arrived! 

Eugene smiled slightly and took Connie’s seat. Her white bishop had been taken and she had utilized her queen. 

“Can you fix it?” She stood over the table, obviously anxious to win. 

“I shall certainly try, Miss Kendall.” 

They played slowly, both men heavily contemplating each move. Fifteen minutes passed and hardly anything on the board had changed. Connie was pacing nervously. Whit had come down from his office ready to lock the store up, but he also was sidetracked by the game. 

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang. Whit and Connie jumped as Katrina came in. “Katrina!” Whit held out his arms, “It’s so good to see...” he dropped them as she marched past him to glare at Eugene and Jason, “...you.” 

Buck slid in before the door fully closed and stood next to Whit and Connie. 

“What’s going on?” Connie whispered loudly. 

“Miss Katrina had some sort of an accident in the kitchen and she thinks Mr. Eugene forgot that today is their anniversary, only he didn’t, but he didn’t tell her that he didn’t forget and now he’s acting all scared of her and I don’t know what is going on anymore. I’ve never seen either of them like this. And Mr. Eugene, he isn’t afraid of anybody! But the way he’s acting now...” Buck shook his shaggy brown head. 

Connie chuckled, “I used to think that. And then I stayed with them for a month.” 

“What? When?” 

“Sh. I’ll tell you about it later.” 

Connie took a step forward, though she needn’t have as Katrina was having no trouble being loud. 

Katrina had stood over the table for a minute, waiting for Eugene to acknowledge her presence. When he didn’t, she grabbed a plastic bowl and dropped it. Jason pretended to jump, “Katrina! I didn’t hear you come in!” 

Katrina ignored him, “Eugene Meltsner, I told you that I wanted to talk to you!” 

“Not now.” Eugene spoke up, surprising everyone into silence. 

Jason stood, trying not to laugh, “Can I get you a glass of lemonade, Katrina?” 

“Yes, thank you Jason.” She emphasized the thank you and glared at Eugene. “I have a mess to clean up at home because of that dog that you insisted we care for, and I assure you husband, I’m not doing it alone. Not today of all days.” 

“Oh dear, I have a very bad feeling about this,” Whit muttered. “Connie? What day is it?” 

“March 24th, why?” 

“Oh dear.” 

“Whit, what’s wrong?” 

“Connie, it isn’t their wedding anniversary. It’s that anniversary.” 

“Wha- OH. That anniversary.” 

Eugene continued to ignore Katrina as Jason handed her the lemonade and sat back down. She slammed a bunch of napkins on the corner of the chess board. Eugene slammed them on the table beside him. Jason grabbed them before Katrina could. 

“Now, Mister Meltsner, we have quite a bit to talk over.” 

“Katrina, dear,” 

“Don’t you dare ‘dear’ me!” 

“Fine then, Missus Meltsner, have you ever read about Indian fighting? The first rule is to wait until daylight!” 

“What does any of this, or our conversation have to do with Indian fighting?” 

“What I’m saying is that it will wait, Katrina.” 

“OH!” She stomped off, then circled back and, “You are not going to stay here all night and play a game of chess! You are so insensitive, Eugene!” 

“Katrina, do you think you’re the only affected by this anniversary? I am going to stay here and play a game of chess because I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!” 

Everyone was shocked. Eugene never yelled. Ever. 

Katrina huffed, “Fine then.” She settled herself in a booth and held her now-empty lemonade glass to Buck. Whit nudged him. 

“Huh, oh.” He took the glass. 

“Buck, maybe you should go fill it up for her?” Whit suggested. 

“Oh, yeah.” He reluctantly walked towards the kitchen, ears straining to hear whatever might happen next. He needn’t have worried about missing anything because nothing happened. 

For the next four hours Eugene and Jason played chess, each carefully concentrating on their moves. By midnight they had each taken two pieces from the other with no end in sight. Connie had gone home around 9, and Whit had left an hour later. 

Time continued to creep by slowly. Buck took Eugene’s car home around one. Katrina tried to stay awake glaring at Eugene, but eventually, she fell asleep on the cushioned seat. 

Eight a.m. rolled around and Connie and Whit arrived. 

“Morning!” Connie called. 

“Shh,” said Jason, motioning to Katrina. 

“Have you two been at it all night?” Whit asked in a low whisper. 

“You should know better than anyone, dad, that a Whittaker never quits. And neither, apparently does Eugene.” Jason sat back in his chair as Eugene moved his knight to B6. 

“Check.” 

Jason slouched in defeat, “It seems however, that I must concede. You’ve got me.” 

Eugene looked up pleadingly from behind his glasses. 

Whit peered at the board, “No, Jason, it looks like you’ve still got a good game left.” 

“No, dad, I have to go open the antique store. You’re welcome to take over though, if you’d like.” 

“No, no, I need to open the shop.” 

“I’ll step in!” Connie offered enthusiastically. 

“No, no,” Eugene stammered, “Jason’s right, game over.” 

Connie crossed her arms, “I understand Katrina’s frustration. You are just so, so, so you!” 

Eugene ignored her and stepped over to his wife. “Katrina.” He lightly shook her shoulder. “Katrina.” She groaned and opened her eyes. 

“Is it morning already?” 

“Yes, come along, let’s get you home.” 

“I- okay.” 

She stood with Eugene’s assistance. They walked outside together. 

“Eugene, I’m- I’m sorry.” Katrina hung her head. 

“No, I’m sorry. You were right, I should have been more sensitive to how this anniversary affects you.” 

“That’s just it. It hurts both of us, and we both have different coping methods. We can’t do it like this again. Eugene. We can’t.” 

“I know, Katrina. I won’t let it happen again. We can get through this together. And besides, we have Buck now.” 

“Yes, Buck.” Katrina thought for a moment. “Eugene! I just had a crazy idea!” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know if we could, but maybe...” 

“What is it?” 

“Eugene, let’s adopt Buck!” 

“Adopt Buck?” 

“Yes! I can’t see why not! And it will take away some of the pain of this anniversary.” She looked at Eugene’s incredulous expression and grabbed his hands. “Do something impulsive Eugene. For me. For us. For Buck.” 

“Well, I can’t really find a reasonable argument as to why not. However, I think we should talk to Buck first.” 

“Thank you, Eugene!” She ran halfway to the SUV then turned around and launched herself into Eugene’s arms. 

“I love you, Eugene. Don’t you ever forget that. And don’t you ever doubt it.” She kissed him passionately, then pulled him towards the SUV. 

Eugene shook his head in bewilderment. “I love you too Katrina. I love you too.”


End file.
